


Hello

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Peter heard countless stories about the old clock tower and he never believed that any of them were even remotely true. But that was about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> **A/N:** For [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sholio.livejournal.com/)**sholio** who is celebrating her bday today, wheeee \o/ I'm not sure if you are still around or have already departed on your great adventure on this side of the pond, but I hope you are having a blast :P *hugs* As for the art itself, oh geez, it's one of my insane projects and I hope it's at least a little bit of fun to look at, heee :D
> 
> I'm not sure if it counts as character death? I don't see it that way especially when my brain already knows it's completely reversible and there is a giant happy ending for everyone, LOL. I'm just gonna cling to that :P
> 
> This fills the _**candles**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

I ended up with 3! versions of the same thing, mainly because social media platforms are just plain stupid when it comes to file size limits, lol :P

1\. Artwork  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/38g1gleldx5vbnw/hello.png?dl=0)

2\. GIF (if it's not loading, click it to go to the DB view)  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/xiq0eq8tbzzv9k6/hello.gif?dl=0)

3\. MP4 vid (better quality than the GIF, click on the Vimeo sign to watch it in HD)  



End file.
